Pixie
Pixie is the Leader of Singapore's representative Guild, the Red Merlions. Her Real World name is Nyimas but friends call her Nims. Story Pixie was girl who never really considered herself a gamer but once she logged on to FFW for the first time, she was hooked and became an avid fan eversince. Appearance Like her name, Pixie has a small stature, probabaly even a head shorter than Ravena Felidae. She possesses long wavy scarlet hair and honey-colored skin with soft brown eyes. She wears a small dark brown jacket over a teal tube-top and black pants with a belt. Personality Pixie is spunky and assertive despite her small stature and does not hold back in speaking her mind. She has a good talent at rallying people and possesses very strong powers of persuasion. She is open to many things and has a fair sense of judgement. People view her as a down-to-earth individual who is cheerful and optimistic. However, she also can be quite a potty-mouth which shatters her innocent-looking demeanor and is always quick to come up with blunt sarcastic remarks. Pre-Cannon Cannon Weapons and Items 'Hair' Pixie's ability to manipulate her hair enables her to use is as a deadly weapon among other uses. She can make them as sharp as blades or as deadly as hammers and whips. 'Pop Green Pouch' Pixie uses a small magical pouch that contains Pop Green seeds which she has various uses for in combat or large events. The pouch is enchanted with a Hammer-Space Charm that allows it to contain more than it's tiny size. She can also use it to carry large items as well. 'Sniper Goggles' Pixie uses the sniper goggles to lock on target at a distance. 'Pixie Popper' Pixie Popper is the name of Pixie's special slingshot that she uses to fire her Pop Greens. Relationships 'GuitarMeister' As one of Pixie's closest guy friend, GM and Pixie both share a great love for music. Pixie is one of the few girls who does not get distracted by his good looks (she has her own boyfriend) and likes him for who he is. Tyrano-Rex While Tyrano may be tough, Pixie is even tougher. She tends to find amusement in jabbing Ty with blunt sarcasm but she knows that deep down he's quite a big softie. Lord Gogo Lord Gogo and Pixie get along really well together since Pixie finds the Mech-Tech User amusing and never fails to laugh at his jokes. 'Shiva' Pixie enjoys Shiva's company and is the only one in the Guild who is small enough to ride on his back. When Gogo is too busy to mind Shiva, Pixie will usually take Shiva out for exercise. BikerChique Pixie and Chicky are best friends in-game and out-game. They stick together faithfully and always pick up on each other's vibes easily. Fiction Powers 'X-Men Evolution (ShadowCat)' Pixie posseses ShadowCat's ability to phase through solid matter. 'Batman (Poison Ivy)' Pixie can use Poison Ivy's ability to manipulate plant life. 'Naruto (Mokuton)' Pixie can use Yamato's Mokuton Jutsu. Original Power 'Hair Manipulation' Pixie has the ability manipulate her hair in anyway possible. She can alter it's length, style, movement, volume and even hardness. Techniques/Magic Pop Green Attacks: Usopp's Pop Green Attacks Hair Techniques Some of Pixie's Hair Techniques are named and inspired by Sunny's (Toriko) techniques but are delivered and used differently. She does however also have her own original techniques. 'Attacks' Hair Punch Pixie bundles her hair up to form a large fist which she can use to deliver a powerful punch that can put a dent in a mountain with a single strike. Hair Gattling Punch An amped up version, this attack takes the form of multiple fists made from hair which deliver a flurry of powerful punches up to 100 strikes per minute. Hair Blades ''' Pixie's hair will form multiple sharp blades that can slice through a forest in seconds. '''Hair Blades: Kamaitachi A more long distanced attack, by whipping her hair blades through the air, Pixie can create a multitude of air slices that can attack opponents further away. It's use of the wind to cut earns it the name, Kamaitachi. Hair Spikes Like it's name suggests, Pixie creates spikes made from her hair that can stab her opponent mulitple times. It can either come in straight from above or she can make the attack appear from underground. Hair Spikes: Senbon A finer version of it's predeccessor, this variation uses the individual hairs to attack it's opponent. Pixie can manipulate her hair to stab the opponents accupressure points (although her lack of knowledge of this usually depends on her luck) or cause the ends of her hair the break off as she flicks them ending them flying in a shower of needles. Hair Beast: Hydra When Pixie channels her anger and fighting spirit into her hair, it takes the form of the Legendary Snake of Greek Mythology. Just like it's namesake, whenever anyone cuts off one of the heads, two more will grow back. 'Defense' Hair Net Pixie uses this to capture physical oncoming attacks and repel it back at her opponents. She can also use it as a safety net. Music Themes Northern Lights by Megumi Hayashibara (Shaman King) Quotes "Don't call me kid, Bitch!" "Oooh Yeah!" "Lock On!" "Suck on that, Be-otch!!!!" "Still think I'm just a little girl?" Gallery Trivia -Pixie sometimes uses her child-like appearance to guilt-trip people. Category:Female Category:Human Category:Players Category:Characters Category:Guild Leaders Category:Red Merlions